


超大泰迪熊

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 是克里斯被注射一些奇怪的病毒，引发一直想做爱的事情，里昂在期间一直陪着他，直到病毒解除。





	超大泰迪熊

**Author's Note:**

> 我久违的产了生化的粮，我会继续产的，我真的不咕。

克里斯怎么都不会想到自己被感染了，在他意识消失前他请求里昂从他面前走开，离得越远越好。

而里昂发誓不会离开克里斯半步，怎么样都不会，哪怕是有可能会被克里斯拎住衣服抓起来扔到河里他也不会。

“克里斯，我发誓你不会有事的，我们会找到疫苗的。”

里昂试着靠近克里斯时，克里斯朝他吼着，他嘴里爆出了粗口对着里昂骂道。

“操你的 滚开！…我很抱歉，里昂…我不是有意的，我不想伤害你…。”

里昂明白克里斯为什么会这样，他曾经被感染的时候也是这样对克里斯，但克里斯还是一如既往的陪着他安慰他，他们是恋人是队友，他们谁也不会抛弃对方，这是他们的诺言。

里昂向前走了一步，他抱住了克里斯，他希望怀里的男人可以安静下来，确实如此克里斯安静了下来，但是他也开始了异变一样。

克里斯突然将里昂按倒在沙发上，他粗暴的亲吻着里昂的脖子留下任何有可能会留下的咬痕和吻痕，里昂拒绝着但他无法让这个男人从他身上下去。

克里斯的手往里昂的身下探去，他摸着里昂还睡着的阴茎和阴囊，里昂呜咽了起来，他试着抬起脚阻止克里斯继续动作但被男人狠狠的按住。

“克里斯…放开我！你是想…”

里昂还没说完，克里斯就把他的裤子扯了下来扔在地上，强壮的男人瞳色变成了蓝色他解开自己的皮带将那根阴茎立起来的阴茎拿出，他将阴茎拍在里昂的穴口随后没有润滑就插了进去。

“呃啊！该死…fuck…fuck you！”

里昂大叫着，那根阴茎强行插了进去。他颤抖着身子推着克里斯的身体，克里斯现在的样子足以把他操到昏睡过去。里昂捂着嘴抬起一条腿踢着克里斯的腰肢，但这对克里斯来说就像是小姑娘在撒欢一样。

克里斯抬起里昂的两条腿压过他的头顶，他奋力的抽插着，看着里昂的后穴不断的吞吐着他的阴茎，不时的有肠液和前列腺液以及溢出的精液从入口处冒出，克里斯低吼着将里昂抱起来，让他坐在自己的身上操动着。

里昂能清楚的感觉自己的内部快要被克里斯的老二搅烂了，他的腹部出现了克里斯那根东西的轮廓，上下动着。

“不…放开我！克里斯！”

克里斯像没听到里昂的话一样，他亲吻着里昂的脖颈随着自己的速度越来越快，他用力的咬住了里昂的肩膀射在了里面，里昂也尖叫着射了出来，他喘息着看着克里斯的眼睛变回之前的棕色。

“我很抱歉里昂…我见到你就不由自主的想要和你…”

“想要和我做爱吗…如果这不是病毒只是你的想法就好了。”

里昂的话让克里斯无法接下去，他看着里昂推开自己的身体将那个阴茎从体内挤出，里昂颤颤巍巍的扶着沙发爬起来捡起了自己的裤子穿上。

“亲爱的…你要去哪…？”

克里斯有些担心里昂会离开他，他立马爬起来拉住了里昂的手，里昂看着他沉默了一会才开口。

“找解药…还有我要找东西来阻止你再对我发情。”

里昂的话让克里斯纠结了一会，他换上衣服裤子就跟着里昂出去，起初里昂不同意但克里斯只要听见里昂拒绝他的脾气就会上来。

这也使得里昂不得不带着他一起去BSAA，在驾车去BSAA的路上克里斯再次像发情一般的粘着里昂，在等红灯的时候克里斯将手伸进里昂的上衣里摸着他因为敏感而立起来的乳首。

“住手…克里斯…”

里昂低喘着，他看到信号灯变成了绿色便油门一踩往附近的空地开去，他觉得不满足克里斯的话俩人更容易发生交通事故，将车停在空地处的时候，里昂刚解开安全带就被克里斯按到了后座处。

“我说住手…啊…”

里昂挣扎着的同时，克里斯扯下了自己和对方的裤子，他将阴茎直接插了进去，靠着之前刚做好里面的精液和还未完全合拢的本能反应，克里斯轻松的就把自己的老二顶到了深处。

里昂咬着嘴唇，他不得不承认现在的克里斯就像变了个人，曾经这家伙可是前戏就要做好久的家伙，随着克里斯不断的加快速度他紧绷着身子低吼着射在了里昂的里面。

里昂费力的转过身看着自己那变得一塌糊涂的下身，他揍了克里斯一拳并且用放在一旁的纸巾把自己给弄干净重新开着车去BSAA。

根据里昂给出的资料他们很快找到了存放解药的地方，虽然克里斯被注射了病毒，但那又不算是阿瑞亚瑟之前袭击城市的那种病毒，这个病毒只会让宿主一直想交配，好在里昂是个男人如果是女性的话可能就会怀上奇怪的东西。

吉尔表示她会带人去找解药，但在那之前里昂得一直陪着克里斯，宿主如果离自己的交配伴侣太远就会开始有狂躁症或者袭击别人，为了保护克里斯还有其他人的安全。吉尔给了里昂一套拘束服外加一个口罩。

看着克里斯被强行换上拘束服和口罩里昂有些心疼的靠在他身上，他问克里斯这样会难受吗，克里斯摇摇头他希望自己被这样，如果还要干伤害里昂的事情他宁可现在就叫吉尔爆了自己的头。

就这样里昂开着车带着克里斯回家，他换上了背心坐在沙发上靠在克里斯身上看着电视，克里斯似乎又开始发作了他喘着气叫里昂离他远点，里昂当然不会离开他。

“我说…里昂，现在的我只想操你，你应该把我关起来而不是像以往一样还陪着我像调情一样。”

克里斯的话让里昂抬起头，他抬眼看着克里斯随后说着“你没有我指不定会发疯，就这样把你绑在这边也挺好的不是吗？雷德菲尔德。”

克里斯尴尬的转过头，他面对眼前的人又要发情了，他的老二在拘束服里顶的太疼了，如果现在他没有被拘束起来他就要按着里昂的屁股使劲的操到他求饶，或者说“怀上他的孩子”。

克里斯的理智逐渐淡泊，他凑在里昂的耳边小声说着“亲爱的，我硬了…拜托用你的手帮我解决一下，我再不解决的话你就得把我松开帮我洗澡了。”

里昂看着克里斯鼓起来的小帐篷脸红着帮他把裤子解开，他用手撸动着阴茎的柱身，拇指刮着他的龟头顶端，克里斯看着里昂的样子咽了咽口水，他压低了声音说着。

“你是不是想含住，让它在你的嘴里释放…里昂其实你也很想要吧？被我操，如果可以的话你也想被我操到怀孕。”

克里斯的话让里昂脸变得更红，他有考虑过想要和克里斯要个孩子当然只是领养一个，但他们还没有做好准备，里昂低下头伸出舌头舔着那发烫的龟头，他将克里斯的老二含进嘴里吞吐着。

克里斯满足的发出呻吟，他挺动着腰肢在里昂的口腔里抽插着，口水和前列腺液从里昂的嘴角滴落下来他干呕着推着克里斯，直到克里斯射在他的嘴里，里昂咳嗽着将嘴里的精液吞咽下去。

“坐上来宝贝，你想要这个。”

克里斯用着低沉的声音告诉里昂让他坐到自己身上，里昂解开裤子他面对着克里斯慢慢的将那根东西塞进自己的后穴里。

“嗯啊…该死…哈啊…”

或许是他的错觉，他感觉克里斯的阴茎又大了一圈他无法将那根东西塞进去，克里斯坏笑着在龟头插进去的瞬间猛的往上顶着，阴茎直直插进里昂的深处，里昂尖叫着捂着自己的嘴，疼痛的快感让他哭喊起来，而克里斯却把注意点全部放在里昂的身上，他想操到里昂求他满足他。

随着速度越发的变快，动作也越来越大里昂拉住克里斯的拘束服，他解开了阻碍克里斯亲吻他的口罩，两人亲吻在一起进入了高潮，克里斯喊着里昂的名字，里昂呜咽着把脸埋在他的肩膀上射了出来。

克里斯不知道和里昂做了多少次的性爱，他只记得最后一次结束的结束的时候他趴在里昂的边上陪着他一起喘着气，直到吉尔突然给了他一个惊喜，他就躺在了病床上。

“看起来，里昂还是为了你付出了很多。”

吉尔坐在克里斯的边上看着他，克里斯挠了挠头发尴尬的问着。

“里昂呢…？告诉我他没事。”

吉尔伸手用力的用拇指打了克里斯的脑门。

“疼！干嘛！”克里斯捂着脑袋抱怨着，吉尔笑笑指了指门口“里昂在外面等你，他说不想让你看到他现在的样子。”

克里斯有些疑惑，他下床推开门看着里昂把自己包的严严实实的，他抱住眼前的人问着。

“亲爱的，怎么了？是受伤了吗？我看看。”

里昂红着脸踩了克里斯的脚一下，他指着自己的脖子抱怨着。

“也不知道是哪个发情的泰迪熊把吻痕和咬痕留的到处都是，现在就拍拍屁股不认了。”

克里斯印象里好像的确有这么一回事，他搂住里昂的腰亲着他发顶像个孩子一样撒娇。

“我可没有说不负责，如果你不介意，我可以让你也给我一大片的吻痕。”

里昂红着脸捏了克里斯的脸颊，他笑着对他的爱人说。

“你想得美，死鬼。”


End file.
